Can you exorcise the Devil?
by happygirl445
Summary: The devil has fallen in love with Mai  ps not like fluffy bunny's love like creeper stalker love  and will stop at nothing to have Mai even if that means destroying her life. With a new case things are getting pretty dangerous. EPIC STORY u SHOULD R
1. Late

**Hey hey all okay just because I'm writing this story does not mean I will stop updating my soul eater story –Double Crossed w/ blood- no I will still write out chapters. I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS STORY!**

**So anyway this story is going to be EPIC I can just smell it **** so please read and review and I love comments even if they are flames So Walla here is ch 1 of **

** Can you exorcise the devil?**

**LIGHT CAMERA START! **

Mia entered the office late as usual only to be greeted by a pair of ice cold eyes.

"Mai, you're late _again._" Her boss Naru said adding and icy tip to the last word.

"Hey it was not my—"Mai started to say but was cut off by Naru.

"Mai," He said getting out of his chair "do you know how late you actually are?"

"Well I am," she looked down at her watch "only five minutes late"

"No Mai you are two hours and a half hours late." He said.

Baffled Mai screamed "What NO that is impossible even though the power went out last night I woke up on time! No I am not two and a half hour late! This is not happening. Is this a dream?"

"No Mia this I reality and to make up for the two an a half hours you missed you will have to stay after the office closes so you can make up the hours you lost." He said watching her reaction.

"WHAT 2 AND A HALF HOUR AFTER!" Mai nearly fell over. 'that means I will be here till' 11:30pm'

"Oh and Mai will you were sleeping we had a client so I would like you to call everyone we will be leaving tomorrow afternoon at 1pm sharp. If anyone is to be late we will leave without them do _you _understand" As Naru said the last part she could have sworn he was telling her not to be late.

"Fine, anything else your highness?" She questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes. Tea" With that he walked into his office and shut the door.

"Fuck" She cussed under breath

_Line Break_

**11:27 P.M**

Naru looked at his watch, seeing the time he walked you of his office to tell Mai she could go home and to not be late tomorrow.

When he left his office he saw Mai at her desk with her head propped up by her hands asleep. He looked has he marveling in her beauty. He loved to watch her sleep, she was so calm and peaceful. Naru was interrupted in mid-thought when he heard Lin's office door shut. Unmoved he swiftly turned to face his "partner".

"Are you going to wake her up, we have to leave." Lin asked raising his eyebrow in Mai's direction.

"I was just about to when you rudely interrupted me" He glared at Lin then turned around and walked over to Mai.

"Mai wake up." He said but he got no response. Wanting to wake her up quickly he knocked her arm out from under her chin causing her head to fall waking her up immediately.

"WHAT!" she screamed then stopped and looked around a little confused, "oh I must have fallen asleep," she said sheepishly.

"Yes you did," Naru said harshly "It is 11:30 so you can go home now"

"Okay. Um bye then" she said as she got up grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

_line break_

Mai walked down the street fuming over the day. It was cold, colder than usual but Mai didn't take any notice since she was wearing a very warm jacket. She was almost halfway home when she was pulled from her thoughts.

_"Mai~"_

Some one called her name from an alleyway up ahead.

_"Mai come on over here~"_ The voice cooed.

She stopped in her tracks, a part of her wanted to investigate the voice but the other part told her to turn around. But she could not turn around for there was no other way home. So her last option was to walk across the street to the other side of the street so she would pass the alley a safe distance away. When she went to cross the street her body froze

_"No no Mai that's the wrong way, now be a good girl and turn around~"_

Mai's blood ran cold; the voice was now directly behind her. But she did not turn around until a rough hand grabbed her shoulder turning around. The man in front of her wore a black business suit, and his black hair was perfectly combed. He looked like a normal business man; that was until he spoke.

_"Hello Mai, you look as beautiful as ever~"_

His voice did not fit him it was deep, crinkly and scratchy but it had a small lick to it with a hint of love and a hint of malice. It scared her, but she could not move he was cemented in place that was until the stranger picked her up and carried her into the alley. She wanted to scream but all that came out was a faint squeak.

_"Shhh shh shh Mai it's okay I'm not going to hurt you for you are mine and why would I hurt what is mine~"_

He cooed into her ear. When they entered the alley the man placed her on the ground and propped her up against the brick wall. "Who a-re yo-u?" She managed to croak out.

_"Me who am I? Well my dear I have many names Lucifer, Mammon, Evil One, Satan, Akuma, devil. So many names but you may call me Lucus Devill_ _I think it really captures who I am, Love~" _he answered in her ear.

'He is the devil' Mai's brain could barely comprehend what was happening, was it a joke, was he lying, was she going to get raped? Why was he here?

"W-hy ar-e you he-re" she croaked out.

_"Oh isn't that obvious," _he asked moving his head in front of Mai's. _"I came to tell my love that she is mine and that I love her and no one will take you away from me. Even if that means destroying everyone around her"_

He leaned in gave her a long hard kiss on her lips then he turned around and opened up a briefcase behind him. Inside to Mai's horror was a long needle containing a silvery substance.

"Wha-" she couldn't finish her sentence for her voice gave out.

_"Oh this" _he said motioning to the needle _"This is just a sleep serum and something a little extra."_

Then he moved his hand to her arm, extending it out. Then he took the needle and stuck it into her arm then her released the serum into her body. Instantly Mai felt it taking effect, the world started to fade.

_"You are mine and remember nothing can stop the Devil" _

Then the light faded.


	2. Disappearances and letters

**Hello readers this story is making me SO happy! (it prob. Shouldn't awell!) Thank you to all my reviews-**

**Nala Moon**

**Cross your heart- Mai is 18 in this story she has just gotten out of high school and is taking college online so she can work for Naru**

**melodyann75**

**bbhelen3162**

**Mystearicap**

**CodeHalo**

**Even though I have never met you I LOVE YOU!**

**Soooooo here is **

**CH 2**

Mai awoke not to reality but to her dream world. She recognized it immediately and as if on instinct looked for Gene. But she could not see him. A little frustrated she yelled into the darkness.

"Gene! Gene you there?" Only to be meant by silence.

Then she felt a presence behind her, Mai spun around and was greeted by Gene, but something was wrong. His usual happy aura was gone, he looked angry and sad at the same time. Then Mai broke the silence, "Gene what's wrong?"

"Mai, I don't have much time lift here." He started.

Mai just looked at him completely confused.

"Something is pushing me out of your mind. What ever _it _is, _it _is evil. Mai listen to me," Gene grabbed Mai's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "the next time you enter the dream world I fear I will not be here, instead someone else will. Mai promise me that you will not follow him or listen to him at all even if it is me you see. Can you do that?"

"Yes-" Mai was cut of by Gene's scream, he let go of her shoulder and crouched to the ground in pain.

"Gene?" she asked shakily.

"It's okay Mai," He tried to reassure her as he started to disappear. "Now wake up Mai, tell Naru about me being pushed out of your dream world."

"Okay, bye Gene," Then she shut her eye's and tried to wake up, nothing happened.

"Mai wake up now!" Gene yelled in a very assertive tone.

Then all of a sudden Mai felt like she had been slammed by a ton of bricks,

When she opened her eyes she was sitting in the hallway of her apartment complex a blanket was on her. She was confused the last thing she remembered was being attacked in an alley, how she did she get here. Mai stood up and walked to here door only to find her key inside the knob and the door slightly ajar. Curious she pushed the door open. Her apartment was covered in rose pedals. She put up her guard and entered her apartment. When she entered her kitchen she saw a vase on the counter, the vase contained branch with black berries in front of it was a small card that read _Deadly Nightshade._ A little startled she moved to her bed room. When she opened the door she saw her room was covered in the _ghost flower. _On her bed was her suit case and on top of her suit case was a bouquet of Lilies and inside the bouquet was a letter addressed her. Mai walked over to her suit case, took the bouquet off of it and unzipped the suit case. Inside was what she needed for the case, confused she looked back to the bouquet and opened the letter.

_Dear Mai,_

_I had so much fun with you last night. I am sorry I scared you I just could not wait any longer. I packed your bag with all you need for the new case and I redecorated you r apartment a little. I must warn you my dear not to touch the Deadly Nightshade in the kitchen it is laced with a very toxic poison. Now remember my love that you are mine and no one else's. I must warn you not to cross me even if you are my love I will still punish you if you do not follow my orders. I will meet you again, for you are mine._

_Your Love,_

_Lucus Devill _

_P.S.: Do not tell anyone about this letter, your apartment or the disappearance of your guide Gene. Do you understand me? _

Mai reread the note over and over taking it in. It had all been real, not a dream she had been attacked. Then she was brought to her apartment, the man then entered her apartment and packed her bags. Realizing the danger she was in she grabbed the suit case, and left her apartment, locking the door behind her. When she was out on the street she ran to S.P.R. not stopping for anything.

_Line Break_

When Mai got to S.P.R she was greeted by everyone.

"Mai, congrats you are on time," Masako stated behind her sleeve, staring at Mai with cold eyes.

"Lets go" Naru said unemotionally as he headed to the door.

_**Okay people this is the end of the chapter now all you have to do is REVIEW**_

_**BY CLICKING THE BLUE BUTTON!**_


	3. The Case Details

**Okay I want to clear something up**

**The Lucus Devill you met in ch 1 was not his real body he is the DEVIL he can possess anyone easily. And yes Lucus will be hot like The Doctor except for the regeneration thing. **

**Chapter 3**

The car arrangements were just about the same as always. In Monk's car – Ayako and John. In Lin's car- Naru, Mai and Masako. But of course Masako made a fuss about how she had to have Naru sit next to her, so Mai sat in the front next to Lin while Masako and Naru sat in the back. About an hour into the ride Mai realized she knew nothing of the case so she asked Naru to see the file.

She read the files-

_The mansion they were going to was owned by the Yamosa family. It was built in 1887 and is located 7 miles outside the city in the woods. Mr. Yamosa lives there with his two sons, Kei (21yrs.) and Kyo (20 years), four butlers, chief and one cat. They called S.P.R because people that stay at the property have disappeared. Only to be later found dead with multiple cut wounds on their body. The mansion has seen many deaths in the past it has had 6 reported deaths. Has been thought to be the base of "The Slicer". S.P.R is not the first paranormal team that has been called, the others left after five days. _

_Hot Spots_

_The Kitchen- plats and cups smash and fires start randomly_

_The Bathroom- The bath fills with blood_

_Guest room #3- Gun shots heard at night_

_The Basement- faint screams at random times of the day_

_History_

_6 reported deaths_

_Bathroom- women was shot in the bathtub then the shooter shot himself_

_Kitchen- women killed in a kitchen fire_

_Guest room #3- Couple shot and shooter kills himself_

_Basement- Thought to be the base of operation of the notorious mass-murderer "The Slicer"~ no evidence found_

Attached to the report was a few newspaper articles that read

_Women Shot in Tub by Stalker_

_Kitchen Fire Kills One_

_Couple Shot by Jealous Friend_

_Eighth "Slicer" Victim found Dead_

Behind the articles were the pictures of and his two sons. Mai studied the pictures of the new clients. The first picture was of , he was old (mid 60's), beer belly, he had a fatty face and his black hair was graying. The second picture was of Kei (21 yrs), he had short black hair, no facial hair, lean and a handsome face. The last picture was of Kyo (20 yrs.) He was the cutest out of his family, he had short dirty blonde hair, clean shaven and was pretty muscular and thin.

After an hour of rereading the files Mai stopped reading the files and turned around to give the files back to Naru. When Mai turned around she was met by a pair of ice cold eyes. Mai looked at him quizzically while handing him the file the turned back around. For the rest of the car ride Mai wondered what she was going to do about Lucus.

**_END_**

**There you go okay I know this is really short but very important. Do you think I put to much death in this case…. Hmmmmmm any way REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And if you don't have this story in Story Alert then ALERT ALERT ALERT so press the BLUE damn BUTTON and tell me what you thought of the chapter **


	4. Gun's and bathroom's don't mix

**So I have been gone for months on a journey to … DO ABSOLULY NOTHING! Ahh I know but now here it is. BTW u may think u read it before but I changed the end cause I felt like it was bad so now it is better + other things are different SO READ PLEASE.**

**So now I will shut up…. I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!**

**Chappy 4**

By the time Lin's car got to the mansion Masako, Mai and Naru had fallen asleep. Lin looked from Naru to Mai and silently smiled before waking everyone up.

Once Naru awoke he stepped out of the car and walked toward the Mansion's entrance. The front door opened for him revealing a young butler in a black suit. He motioned Naru through the house into a room to met with Mr. Yamosa

_Outside_

Once Naru entered the 'house' Monk's 1998 Blue Ford Explorer pulled up. As soon as the car stopped Ayako jumped out yelling, "That is it I am never spending 8 hours in a car with those two ever again!"

Mai started to laugh when John exited the car and made an attempt to calm her down and she realized that Monk had passed out in the driver's seat.

"Mai. Help bring the equipment in" Lin said quickly as he opened up the trunk of the van.

"Fine," Mai said sadly. Sulking she walked over to the car and grabbed a T.V. screen and followed Lin to the house.

When they reached the front door it opened just as it had done for Naru except the butler behind the door was different. The first had black hair but this one was a ginger. Lin nodded to the man, the man nodded back and started to lead them to the base. The whole walk Mai looked up at Lin wondering how he could tell the butler to lead them to the base with a simple head nod.

The base was in the center of the house so it was a pain in the ass to move all the equipment but after two hours and no help from Naru it was done.

"Finally the last piece of the damn equipment is in!" Mai exclaimed as he fell back onto the couch.

"Mai I don't pay you to sit around all day. Now go with John and take temperatures of the rooms on this list." He ordered as he held out a clip board.

"Sit around! I just brought in all the equipment! Can't I have a little break?" She wined.

"No." Then he turned back to the monitors.

"Fine." Mai stood up grabbed the clip board and stormed out of the room with John following close behind.

"Come on! Why the hell can't I have a rest! Masako didn't even help bring anything in and she gets to relax when I brought _everything _in! I HATE HIM!" Mai ranted as she walked down the hall to the first room on the list.

"Mai calm down I don't think Naru means to be mean. He just needs the job done and he knows you and I can do it the best," John said trying to calm Mai down.

"You're right John but it doesn't change the fact that he is a pain in _my_ ass," Mai smiled.

John sweat dropped and stepped into the first room, the Guest room #3.

The room was smaller than the base, it held a king sized bed and a wood dresser with a round mirror. The room was creepy and Mai felt as though she was being watched at every angle.

"Hey….John can you hurry up and get the temperature so we can get out of here."

"Umm… okay?," he looked at Mai obviously not sensing anything wrong with the room, and then he held up the thermometer, "21۫ C. That's normal enough,"

Mai wrote the temperature down on the clip board and then hurried out of the room. "John what is the nex-"before she could finish her sentence she suddenly had to go to the bathroom and really bad. She spun around and faced John, "John! Where is the bathroom?"

"Well there is one down the hall on the right but-" before he could finish Mai was gone.

"but that is the next room on the list," he continued to no one.

_Line Break_

Mai ran down the hallway feeling as though she was going to burst at any second. When she reached the bathroom door she flung it open. Once inside the bathroom she pulled down her pants and relieved herself. When she was done Mai pulled her pants back up and wet over to the sink. She turned the tap on and looked up at the mirror.

She was stopped, according to the mirror there was a man behind her holding a gun to her head. Mai spun around only to find nothing. Relieved she turned back to the sink and finished washing her hands. When she was done Mai turned off the tap and started drying them on a spare towel. When she was done she turned to the bathroom door wondering how she would describe the man she saw to Naru.

**Drip.**

She paused.

**Drip.**

There is was again, she turned around and listened.

**Drip.**

It was coming from the bathtub. Curious, Mai walked over to the tub and drew back the pale curtains revealing a horrifying scene. The tub water was dyed a dark red and a women's head bobbed in the water. Mai took a step back but stopped when she felt someone's chest behind her. Slowly she turned around and was met face to face with the man she saw in the mirror, gun in hand.

Without warning the man dropped the gun and pointed at the corpse in the tub, "It is not my fault! It was her!" Then suddenly the man stopped and looked upon Mai.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

Mai took a step back, "M-m-mai,"

Suddenly the man's expression changed from insanity to a hint of sadness, "Well, I am sorry to say this to you Mai," the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife. Mai retreated back another step.

"But, you have seen to much," He raised his knife and took a step closer to a now shaking Mai.

Mai took one more step back, but she had reached the end. Her right foot slammed against the side of the tub. Suddenly she fell backwards, she let one scream escape her lips right before her vision became clouded in red.

The last thing she heard was her name, muffled by the water.

_**Okay this chapter is finitoh now if you read the chap this used to be than you should have noticed that everything was the same EXEPT the end. AND THAT IS EXTREMLY IMPORTANT! b/c you see how I ended it before left me stuck… like I didn't know were to go and it sounded like shit but now it sounds better and I will do my best to get a new chap out before the month ends! :D So yea**_

_**PLEASE R&R and tell me what you thought of the changes**_


End file.
